


The Bellflower and The Hobo

by Twentytwentythree



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentytwentythree/pseuds/Twentytwentythree
Summary: “What is happening right now?” Illumi asked, turning to Hisoka, his gaze still fixed on Killua.“I think your dearest, baby brother is flirting with the entirety of the room.” Hisoka helpfully pointed out.Or: In which the Zoldycks are as messy as ever but publicly.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Everyone, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Annual Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> I was embarrassed to be the one to add the Kikyou/Ging tag, but here we are.

It was the Annual Zoldyck Banquet once again, held in the midst of spring, on the 15th of March, a proud tradition of the Zoldycks, dating generations back in time, as legend had it; it started with the first Zoldyck family that graced earth, older than old man Maha himself, who was probably thousands of years old himself.

Every year his abomination of a family hosted an extravagant, pointless banquet, consisting of a lavish dinner and a show to entertain hundreds of corrupt politicians, Mafia heads, gang leaders, and black market tycoons; a plethora of no-good shitheads, that were welcomed and entertained with food and an excessive party, to socialize, reach a wider range of cliental, find appropriate suitors for marriage, and to show off their, big, fat balls to the rest of the world.

This was the worst night of the year, to emphasis just how crappy it was, none of the upcoming generation of the Zoldycks liked it, not even Illumi.

This was Killua’s least favored event or tradition that his family held onto oh so dearly, the only acceptable excuse for not hosting it was a death in the Zoldyck family, which was why last year’s banquet was cancelled, since his father, the head of the family business mind you, died a year and a half ago, though people seemed to quickly forget that, which was painfully obvious to anyone with two working eyes, and an anything that is higher than a negative IQ.

How very rich of his family, inviting people over, dressed in expensive, evening attire, frosted with the most ludicrously priced sparkling gems, polished with fake smiles and accolades.

A more agonizing and outrage sight was what came to happen to what was once, his family’s table.

Once headed by Silva, the head seat of the table was automatically Zeno’s now, since Killua refused to take over the family business, time and time again.

To Zeno’s left, sat the frigid witch, dressed in a velvet black, sleeveless ball gown, and long, black gloves; the angel of death itself, his mother, Kikyo.

To the right of his grandfather sat he; the unwilling successor of the family, and from there on madness unfurled.

To Killua’s left where once sat Milluki, now sat Gon, and next to him Alluka. Directly opposite to Killua, was Illumi, and next to him non-other than his fiancé, the clown from hell, Hisoka, next to Kalluto, who expressed his strong desire to invite Kalluto’s, Illumi’s, and their future brother in law’s _colleagues_ ; The Phantom Troupe.

Surprisingly enough, the danchou had no problem attending, since of course his once enemy was already buried six feet under, he even issued an official, mandatory order to all the Troupe to gather in the city, and attend the event, since it was very important to Kalluto, so the Troupe took up the rest of their table, with Milluki sitting next to Alluka on their side, and Chrollo next to Hisoka on the opposite, and so on.

The rest of his friends, Leorio and Kurapika, Gon’s father, Bisky, and others were sitting on table number two, headed by Netero, who was drinking and laughing with his grandfather.

All of that mayhem taken into consideration, the ugliest picture he was yet to see that evening, was Gon dancing with a short, blue-eyed, blonde girl that looked around their age.

He wasn’t only dancing with her, oh no, he was holding her around the waist, and they were swaying across the dance floor together, using the moves that Killua taught him, when Gon told him he doesn’t have the slightest idea of ballroom dancing and he would be damned if he let Gon look foolish in front of all of these posers.

As treacherous and obnoxious as his family was in forgetting his father’s existence and wishes so quickly, it was always expected of them, but this, what Gon was doing, that actually left enough bad taste in his mouth that he couldn’t even force himself to look at the dance floor, even if he wanted to.

So, with warranted vengeance on his mind, Killua finally decided to get out of his seat, after the ten course dinner had long finished, and _socialize_.

His style of socializing consisted of a drink in his hand, a fake smile plastered on his face, a flirtatious gaze, and his coveted weapon, the ace up his sleeve that he only played in the most trying of times, playing up his childish, innocent features.

To older perverted men it was a dream come true, and to older women, going through _menopause_ , as Biscuit earlier pointed out pleasantly when he called her a hag, it was the sweetest thing they’d ever seen.

So he moved gracefully, laughed courteously, and ignored the social norms of personal space, standing a little closer than average to older men, who all looked hopeful but terrified, knowing very well, if they ever acted out a long standing secret fantasy, they would end up in a ditch, with a number of their closest kins.

His plan was coming up short though, he hadn’t succeeded in making anyone place a finger on him, every step he took closer to each man, was followed by a step farther back by him.

To anyone who wasn’t Illumi, he was well enjoying the guests’ attendance, entertaining and mingling, a gracious host, his mother was over the moon about it, he definitely heard her expressing her happiness from across the sprawling event room, but Illumi was looking his way, with a few other pairs of eyes, from Hisoka’s amused expression to Chrollo’s triumphant gaze, to a bewildered Kalluto.

“What is happening right now?” Illumi asked, turning to Hisoka, his gaze still fixed on Killua, which Killua physically felt on his body, seeing through peripheral vision, the slightest of scowls known to mankind form on Illumi’s frozen face.

“I think your dearest, baby brother is flirting with the entirety of the room.” Hisoka helpfully pointed out with a sly smirk, as he stared Killua’s direction.

In return, Killua was trying to keep up his idiotic behavior, in front of his family’s very entertained table, and failing miserably before their scrutinizing eyes, using his giggles at the wrong time, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead ruining his pristine appearance, until he finally caved, stomping his foot while still talking to a weirdo, balding idiot, and walking over to his table, indignant and resigned after sparing a glance Gon’s way and realizing all of his best efforts were in vain, since Gon didn’t even look his way.

A tale as old as time, rich, bratty boy’s possessive, egocentric actions garnered him everyone’s attention, except the object of his affection’s attention.

Once he reached the table, he was greeted with a number of amused faces and a few uncanny ones, which he responded to with a dirty look and a roll of his eyes.

“Killu, what’s going on? Have you fallen ill?” Illumi cut straight to the chase, “This isn’t adequate behavior, you know better than that—”

“Illumi, darling, little _Killu_ has fallen victim to a very nasty case of adolescent jealousy.” Hisoka offered an explanation, helping make a bad situation even worse.

Illumi looked around the room, assessing and finding the culprit that is causing such inexcusable acts, that Killua definitely would’ve never committed on his lonely, his eyes finally landing on Gon with the little blonde, and Illumi’s slightly downturned lips, turned into an O, after realizing what was happening.

“Hey, get your nose out of my business, creep.” Killua retorted at Hisoka while Illumi seemed to find a new reason to help his case against Gon. A rare occasion he wasn’t going to let pass by unexploited.

“No need for hurtful words, little one.” Hisoka said, a stupid smile crinkling his eyes. “I’m just trying to lend you a helping hand,” Hisoka offered, feigning nobleness.

In any different scenario, where Killua wasn’t blinded by rage, and backed against a wall, with no more solutions coming to mind to make Gon hurt as much as he was, he took the bait. “Fine. What do you have in mind?” Killua questioned uncertain until he would hear something of interest to him.

“You should come over to my side, I’ll whisper my little secret in your ear.” Hisoka said, cheerful as ever, and Killua hated that he complied, under the eyes of everyone at the table, including Illumi’s calculating stare.

Once he reached Hisoka, a hand wrapped around his waist, and pulled him to sit in his lap, as he twirled a strand of Killua’s hair, seductively whispering “It’ll be our little secret.” In Killua’s ear.

Infuriated, Killua kicked Hisoka’s shin with the heel of his shoe, making Hisoka puff out in slight pain, and frantically trying to free himself from Hisoka’s lap, Illumi still looking at him senselessly, unaffected, as if he knew Hisoka would never actually hurt Killua intentionally.

“Let go of me you pastel wearing clown!” Killua yelled, still kicking around, through his fit of rage, he caught Gon’s shocked and worried face from across the room, eye’s wide and darkened with anger, ignoring the conversation he was having a second ago with a faceless, hag, as he crossed the room to get to Killua.

Killua stilled in his place, moving his face Illumi’s way to hide his proud expression, feeling a bulge in Hisoka’s pants all of a sudden, that instigated another fit of screaming and kicking, “What was that, you creep?!” Killua said finally freeing himself from Hisoka’s grasp and landing on his feet, as Gon finally arrived to the table.

“No need to fret little one,” Hisoka said, calming Killua down, “It’s just my card deck.” He pulled it out of his pocket to prove his point, to which Killua rolled his eyes, so far back, he was certain they might just get stuck there.

Once Killua’s vision was focused again, he saw Gon’s bemused expression, eyes darkened with rage, and a calm manner about his motionless body, that only resembled the calm preceding a storm.

“What is happening here?” He asked no one in particular, yet gained everyone’s attention at once.

“Please, let’s not make a scene…” Illumi started, but Gon always disliked Illumi just as much as Illumi disliked him, so he ignored his words to Killua’s satisfaction.

“Nothing, just talking.” Killua said casually, crossing his arms on his chest, and most likely creasing his dress shirt’s sleeves under his navy tuxedo blazer.

“It looked a lot more than talking from where I was standing.” Gon retorted loudly, with a frown.

“You were doing a lot more than talking where _you_ were standing.” Killua replied, feigning nonchalance, but he couldn’t quite hide the jealous undertones of his implication.

“What does that mean?” Gon asked, genuinely confused, voice still louder than necessary.

“You were literally hanging out, with a girl, dancing together, and you left me sitting by myself for _forever_!” Killua’s voice was rising to match Gon’s pitch, he was the one in the right here, and he wasn’t going to back down, not after he created an audience observing his predicament.

“What girl?” Gon wondered, looking back, as if it was all a figment of Killua’s imagination.

Killua was beyond angry, and bordering on fuming at this point, “The fake blonde, with the discount dress she probably got from the dollar store!” Killua said pointing the girl’s way, who could clearly hear him.

He could also clearly hear Feitan and Shalnark giggling under their breath, like two little school girls.

“Oh you mean Retz? No, she’s just my new friend!” Gon justified, which had an opposite effect on the situation, since Killua froze still, as Killua tried hard to keep a straight face, he felt Illumi stop his hand from reaching for the glass he was about to chuck Gon’s way, in light of the ‘no violence’ rule that is implemented in every Zoldyck event, uncouth, is what Illumi described the act of violence in such settings, as if he didn’t have a death count similar to that of a devastating war.

Gon’s self-justifying attitude never yielded, made obvious by the serious look on his face that he regained quickly after thinking he’d presented the best argument in conversation history. “What were you doing giving Hisoka a lap dance?” Gon asked, pointing Hisoka’s way, eyes still fixed on Killua waiting for a convincing answer.

“What— No! Do you even know what a lap dance means?!”

“I don’t need to know what it means, I saw it!”

“Well, you started it!”

“I was hanging with a friend!”

“You were dancing!” Killua was waving his hands in Gon’s face across the table, stomping his feet, held back from going over to Gon’s side of the table, by Illumi’s eyes that were burning a hole in the side of his face.

“It doesn’t even matter if we were dancing! You were in Hisoka’s lap!”

“How is that any different from what you did?!”

“It’s different because it didn’t mean anything!” Nobunaga was cackling and clapping loudly at them, as Killua saw him sitting with Uvogin with a bunch of empty alcohol bottles crowding their part of the table.

“Hey, you two, stop yelling.” Pakunoda finally spoke, breaking the ongoing futile discussion, with a frustrated tone.

“Stay out of it.” Killua shot back, looking over Hisoka to get better look at her, sitting with Machi chattering the night away, and shooing off men every once in a while.

“No, she won’t! You’re the loudest kid I’ve ever met. You’re ruining everyone’s evening!” Nobunaga chimed in, pissed and waving his half empty drink Killua’s direction, noticing the distance between the two was farther than what he had estimated.

Killua decided that walking away was his only viable option at this point, since he caused a scene, embarrassed himself, didn’t get the satisfaction of making Gon jealous, and found out Gon had a new best friend, so he started to make his way away from the table of idiots.

“Onii-chan! Let’s go dance!” Alluka chimed loudly as she ran up to Killua, he remembered promising her to dance with her earlier that evening, and he wasn’t going to break his promise, unlike _other_ people.

Killua took Alluka’s hand in his, and led them to the busy dance floor, his dress shoes clacking against the marble floor, Killua posed, offering his hand that was level with his chest, and Alluka rested her palm on the back of his extended hand, as they started to move their feet, in a meticulously choreographed dance to the rhythm of the traditional folk music that was a part of his family’s heritage, Alluka always demanded to dance with Killua to it since it reminded her of the many times they stayed up all night dancing to this exact music as little kids after watching movies, after they fooled the butlers about falling asleep.

Once the music stopped, Alluka looked over to their table and pointed to Killua that everyone was sitting down in their seats, including mother, so they made their way back, Killua shooting Gon a dirty look from the corner of his eye, then turning to Zeno and ignoring Gon.

Their mother stood up, preparing for the toast that she was expected to give now on their father’s behalf, she raised her crystal glass, and clinked it softly with the back of a gold knife to get everyone’s attention and quickly gaining it, Killua actually loved this part of the night, it meant the event was going to be over pretty soon.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” Kikyo started with cheerful tone, her voice traveling through the speakers as she spoke into her mic. “The Zoldyck family is beyond grateful and honored by everyone’s presence this year at our modest event,” Killua rolled his eyes, remembering that his favorite part of the evening was also the most cringe inducing part.

“As everyone knows, a year and six months ago we were stricken by the tragedy of losing a very significant member of our family, the head of the Zoldyck family and business, and my beloved, dear husband Silva,” Sure, now she remembers him, as does everyone as it was made obvious by the saddened hum in the crowd.

“But as we are known to be a strong, loving, tight-knit family,” Killua kept his face straight, faking attention as he listened to his mother. “We are eternally grateful to be surrounded by so much love and recognition by everyone who has shared our grieve and our joys for long years past and long years to come.” Killua noticed that his mother’s first toast was going all over the place, which he enjoyed to the fullest, “Our great friends, The Zoldycks have always been celebrated as the rulers of death, and precisely alike the Phoenix, through death and fire we learn to live and persist yet again, stronger and more resolute than ever before.” Killua looked over the table quickly, and noticed Gon’s invested, emotional expression, next to Alluka’s happy one.

“Today, we celebrate life, friendship and family.” Kikyo said raising her glass, followed suit by the guests, “And to a greater life, my loving family, and everlasting friendships, I would love to introduce the newest addition to our family,” Killua was genuinely confused about whatever his mother was on about, and the looks on the table helped in validating his uneasiness, Hisoka was as amused as ever, Illumi was expressionless but trying hard not to break his collected expression, Gon was looking around, brows furrowed, Chrollo was the only who seemed to be following what was happening.

“My loving fiancé Mr. Ging Freecs… Step on over, darling.” Killua heard but the words didn’t quite register, the chattering in the crowd was helping make things more real by the second, the shocked faces on the table helped as well, the loud ‘what!’ from Gon was the damming evidence as was the slight lowering of Illumi’s drink.

“So, tonight I wanted to introduce everyone to my fiancé, and announce our engagement. Let us drink together to our immortal love.” Kikyo finished, sipping her drink, followed by clapping and cheering from the crowd, Killua looked his mother’s way once over, to see Gon’s father, standing next to her, kissing her hand, and following it with a kiss on her lips, that pulled an ‘Aww!” from the crowd.

“What just happened…” Killua asked no one in particular.

His mother always had a talent of making everything worse, but tonight… Tonight was one of her best works so far.

Killua couldn’t comprehend what had just taken place, he saw his mother step away from their table and mingle with her, rat of a fiancé, receiving congratulations and introducing Ging to everyone, who was shaking people’s hands and laughing. As if his father never even existed.

Killua stood up, throwing his white napkin on the table, his actions made on their own accord, his mind racing over with a million thought.

“Killu, don’t move.” Illumi’s voice brought him back to reality, he turned back slowly to face him, unable to hold his indignation and rage. Illumi noticed his hostile stance, and followed his first order with a stern, “Sit down.” in return Killua noticed that Illumi was evading eye contact with everyone, including himself, eye’s cast down on the table, head still held as high as ever.

“You— you have the nerve…” Killua started, his limbs growing colder by the second, he could feel sweat beads forming on his forehead. “You knew about this…” Killua chuckled with a rough, incredulous voice. “You knew and you didn’t even—“

“Killua, sit down.” Hisoka’s words were strict and face serious for a change. “If I were you I wouldn’t cause a scene right now.” But his threat fell onto deaf ears, he heard every sound and word made around him, but his mind was too slow to keep up and comprehend their meaning.

“You…” Killua turned to Hisoka, “You knew too, but oh righttt… You’re here to have fun, to enjoy the show!” Killua saw Hisoka starting to get up, removing his napkin from his lap as Illumi quickly stopped him, putting his hand over his lap.

“You knew too,” Killua accused Kalluto, who stayed silent, his eyes cast down to his feet, shoulders rolled down in shame. “And you brought all of your friends to watch and laugh. This man, your father’s enemy who employed you for whatever fucking reason, God knows you aren’t even—“

“We’re here on a mission.” Chrollo cut him off, looking his way challengingly.

“Keep out of this, this is _my_ family. My brother, who I’m addressing, not you and your gang of supernatural freaks of nature, you work with my family out of childish spite…” Killua saw Feitan staring through him, murderous intent made easy to detect, as was Phinx.

Chrollo stood up, ignoring Killua, “We’re leaving.” He addressed the rest of the troupe, who stood in tow and started to collect their belongings, each walking away from the table and passing behind him.

Hisoka and Illumi continued to ignore Killua.

Chrollo made his way from the table passing by Killua, “If we ever need supernatural, freak powers of pointless bitchiness, I’d definitely contact you.” He said, patting Killua’s shoulder twice as a goodbye, before walking off, Killua scoffed in return, his vision blurry still thinking through what happened.

“You should be happy for your mother, kid. That’s your mother, you have to support her, no matter what.” Franklin said to him as he walked away last, after a number of dirty looks he received from the troupe.

“Killua, I saw these flowers in the garden, and there was one white flower with purple stems, it reminded—“ Gon was talking again, as if nothing happened, better yet, as if he didn’t even understand what just happened.

“Did you know about this?” Killua turned to Gon, ignoring what he was saying, once he looked at him it was actually hard to keep himself from crying.

“No.” Gon said honestly. “I had no idea.”

“Killu, we’re bidding our goodbyes and leaving, same goes to you, Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto.” Illumi said standing up, inhaling and exhaling, and suddenly he was his chirpy self again. “We won’t let this be an embarrassment, we will deal with it later.” Illumi said, as his siblings stood up as well as Gon and Hisoka. “Come on, chop chop, let’s hurry.”

“Onii-chan, what’s happening?” Alluka asked, walking to his right, Gon following to his left.

“Nothing… it’s doesn’t matters.”


	2. Word Travels Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet again.

The dark, damp supply closet was the only place of solitude that Killua could find to be by himself for a while, away from everyone who occupied his family’s town house.

Since many people had to fly in from different countries to attend the event, his family provided a town house for the guests to spend the night, before they caught a morning flight back home the next morning.

It was a small continuation of the occasion that finished a few hours ago, small in comparison to the number of guests at the banquet, but there were still fifty people or so at this place, congratulating him, and wishing the happy newly engaged couple a lifetime of happiness.

He had to keep his eyes fixed on the staircase the second he walked into the house, avoiding eye contact with anyone, and offering polite smiles every once and again to acknowledge the courteous comments thrown his way until he reached the butlers’ wing and hid in the same closet he used to hide in when he was little and exhausted with the festivities and the suffocating presence of strangers.

No one seemed to care about his mother’s announcement at the banquet, mostly these people had no say or sway on his mother’s decisions in her personal life, but his brothers? And Gon? Gon was supposed to support him, especially in a situation like this.

He was still very upset at what his mother did, and how she humiliated her family, if he didn’t know any better he’d think she was doing this ignorant of the outcomes of her actions, but no, his mother was always a sly, heartless, manipulative bitch, who knew how every single thing she was doing affected people around her.

Gon was the only good thing in his life, and his family hated him, did everything they could to break them up, and since the only person who accepted their relationship and stopped anyone from meddling with it was gone now, she was now trying to drive them apart with her little mind games, and he couldn’t even express his deep frustration to anyone, that was also a part of her game, Gon would never see things how he did, and maybe he didn’t even understand how terrible and unnatural it all was, so the only thing he could do was be by himself and stew in his own anger until the morning came and the aggravating intruders left.

He heard someone shaking the doorknob for a second, thinking it was Leorio who came to check up on him a few minutes ago with some snacks, but the door opened and unlike how Leorio stood in the door frame tall and high, blocking the hallway light from trickling inside the dark room, it was Gon, who stood a few inches taller than the doorknob, allowing the dark room to be flooded with an illuminate light that blinded Killua’s eyes that were accustomed to the closet’s darkness.

“Killua! I was looking everywhere for you!” Gon said cheerfully coming over to him and plopping down to sit next to him. “Look what I got you…” Gon pulled out a white-petaled flower from his pocket, the white ends graduating to a dark indigo blue center, it looked small and lonely in Gon’s hand. “I saw you were upset back then, so I thought it would cheer you up.” Gon said, reaching and placing the flower in Killua’s hair, making sure the green stem was firmly placed behind his ear shell, tucking a few strands in with it in the process, Gon smiled at the sight he created before him, and it made the hatred in Killua’s heart lessen, floating to the top of his heart like black smoke and dissipating finally.

“I’m really sorry about what happened Killua,” Gon added, “It ruined my night, too,” And Killua thought for a second they were on the same page, “because you looked so good but then you were upset, and I like it when you look good but I don’t like to see you upset.” Killua chuckled, rolling his eye at Gon’s priorities.

“Idiot…” Killua mumbled, his tone cheerful for a change. “You’ll be more upset when we have to break up.” Killua added, casting his eyes back to the floor, somber in thought.

“No.” Gon blurted out instantly, “Why would we breakup?”

“Because… We’re going to become stepbrothers.” Killua said, hating the words as he uttered them out, “We can’t date then, it’d be weird.”

“I didn’t think about that…” Gon sat in silence for a few seconds, contemplating by the looks of it, eyes fixed to a certain spot on the floor for a long time, “That seals it then…” He said raising his pointer finger indicating he’d come up with the best decision, “At first, I didn’t like it, but I thought it had nothing to do with me so I ignored it, but then you were upset, so I spent the night scouting the place and gathering information…” He said, and it made Killua’s heart even lighter. “But now; since we can’t breakup, I think we should do something about it.” Gon finished, resting his finger on his chin, trying to come up with his master plan, “I’m going to break them up.” Killua never expected to hear this from Gon in a million years, and damn did it feel good.

“Yes! We _should_ break them up.” Killua said, giddy with the satisfaction of the moment, “For starters we can’t let anyone, especially Aniki—“ Killua noticed suddenly how intently Gon was looking at him after he cheered up, and then he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Killua’s lips, and Killua was lost for words, it was too brief, almost negligible but it did leave a lasting effect, it made Killua’s heart race so fast, and put him at a loss for words, he was fixed in place eyes assessing Gon’s face closely, trying to make sense of the feeling and to predict the next action, but then Gon leaned in again, and planted his lips on his, but this time it was more firm and exploring, and Killua’s slightly gaped mouth helped the kiss to linger more this time. Since his brain was turned into mush at the sensation, all it felt to him was… right. Gon’s lips were soft and careful, and they tasted how Gon smells, it was too soft to make Killua’s face burn with red heat, but it did.

Gon broke off the kiss again, and looked at Killua’s face, with admiring, caramel eyes, and a faint blush, “We can never break up.” He said to drive his point home, as if he was programming Killua’s mind to think how he wanted with his soft ministrations.

This time Killua leaned in, and the third kiss was even more natural, so Gon tried to find a place for his arms, and settled on Killua’s waist, patting around to find the best placement there, and Killua followed suit, resting his hand on Gon’s shoulder tentatively, once it was there, he felt more encouraged to wrap his arm around Gon’s shoulder, then the kiss turned into a fourth and a fifth as they angled their heads in different positions trying to find the best way to do it, and then Killua felt Gon’s tongue on his lower lip and he flinched almost undetectably, but Gon pressed on, and Killua parted his lips slightly, and felt Gon’s tongue travel past them, and touch his own, and seconds later Gon was kissing down his neck, and he was trying to keep his breath from hitching and embarrassing himself, when Gon found a certain spot that made him want squirm and kept exciting it with his lips.

It was too late to realize the door opened a few seconds ago and Leorio was standing in front of them with a goofy smile on his face, but he understood why Gon pulled away suddenly and it wasn’t because he did something wrong, and maybe it was good that Leorio came, because otherwise it didn’t seem like he would’ve stopped Gon’s advances at any point.

“You two are kissing now?! Alright!” Leorio cheered, throwing a fist in the air proudly.

“Leorio, keep it _down_ —“

“Who’s kissing?” Bisky’s voice followed as she pushed her way in through the door and past Leorio.

Once inside, she put her hands on her hips, and looked at them with a genuine smile. “You guys are kissing? Finally! It was what two years? Talk about taking it slow.”

“It’s none of your business, and keep your voices down, we don’t want anyone to know.” Killua barked his command with a hushed voice, it was just his luck that a special moment like this would be ruined by these dimwits, “We were taking it steady, and at your age I understand the concern about time passing you by.” Killua dodged the plastic bottle she threw at him, which ricocheted on the wall and fell on the ground next to him.

“Guys, really, we want to keep it a secret.” Gon expressed his worries with an uncomfortable smile.

“Of course! _We’d_ never tell.” Leorio said pointing to both him and Bisky, outraged at the accusation.

“No, of course.” Bisky assured, as Leorio looked her way to help prove his point.

“What won’t you tell?” Illumi’s voice filled the small, overcrowded closet as he stood menacingly still behind Leorio and Bisky, the latter turned to him, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously and playing with her hair.

“Nothing.” The answer came unanimous from all four.

Illumi looked at them, eyes squinting ever so slightly, gaze casted down on them from how high he stood, but he ignored it quickly, and held the door open indicating for Leorio and Bisky to leave, both taking the hint quickly.

“Killu, stop hiding in the closet and come out please, mother has been looking all over for you.” Illumi addressed Killua ignoring Gon’s presence altogether.

“I don’t want to see any of you.” Killua shot back bluntly.

“It’s no time to act this way, we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

“I’m not leaving anywhere, and what the hell do you mean we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

“Why are you asking obvious questions? Your friend’s slowness is rubbing off on you, that won’t do.”

“He’s my **_boyfriend_** —”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, when the guests have left.”

“If it isn’t my three favorite people, together in a small closet, now this is a sight I love—“

And at that, Killua and Gon got up instantly and left the closet, leaving Hisoka and Illumi behind.

The next day came too slowly, Killua kept tossing and turning in his bed, thinking of ways to put his and Gon’s plan into effect.

He was in the common area, with Gon, Hisoka, all of his siblings, and a number of the band of bandits who have yet to leave, contrary to everyone else.

Killua was there waiting for the next order, or a dismissal from the property so they can go back home and start working on their plan. But other than that, no one had spoken yet since they walked in the room, Alluka was resting her head on his lap, still building energy to face the day, and Gon was sitting next to him in the sitting area that they called dibs on, holding his left hand.

“Barf!” Milluki yelled disgusted as he came to sit in the sitting area with the trio.

“Shut up, fasto!” Killua retorted.

“Is the hand holding phase back now? You know this is a common area, people have to see that.” Milluki argued turning on his portable game console.

“You’re just jealous because you’re weird and lonely and I’m happy with a real life person.” Killua taunted him with a smirk.

“It’s still too early for this…” Nobunaga whined from across the room, burying his head in his hands in the wake of his hangover. Grownups are idiots, who drinks disgusting alcohol, knowing they will feel like shit the next morning when they can drink delicious grape soda instead, which tastes great and makes people shake sometimes if they drink it a little too quickly.

The sliding door of the backyard opened, and Shizuku walked in.

“Good morning.” She greeted everyone, taking a seat in her shorts and t-shirt that she probably slept in.

“Good morning.” Everyone greeted her back.

“Oh, hey. Congratulations you two, I hear you kissed last night.” Shizuku addressed himself and Gon from her seat, she sounded happy for them but her face didn’t change one bit behind her glasses.

“You **what**?!” Milluki shouted close to them, and Killua felt Gon’s hand tighten around his reassuringly.

In seconds Illumi was standing in Killua’s line of vision blocking the rest of the room from sight, as a few other heads perked up invested as well.

“You kissed?” Illumi said, tilting his head sideways ever so slightly, looking at Gon carefully after he questioned Killua. “You’re forcing yourself on my little brother.”

“He’s _not_ —“

“Aren’t you two like ten?” Phinx’s voice travelled over, but Killua couldn’t see him.

“We’re 14! And how did you even know we kissed?” Killua yelled back, as he saw Hisoka walk up to them and stand next to Illumi.

“Oh, I heard it from Machi.” Shizuku explained.

“Who told Machi?!”

“I heard it from Palm.”

“It doesn’t matter, this ends now—“

“Illumi please, this is no way to figure out a solution,” Hisoka said as he rested an arm on Illumi’s shoulder leaning over him for a better view, “Now Gon, why don’t you reenact everything you two did last night to the last detail, just so we can make sure nothing ill-mannered happened and to help put Illumi’s racing mind at rest.”

“Good morning, kids.” Zeno’s voice rang through the room from the doorway, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Good morning, Jisan” Everyone echoed back.

“Illu, please find a seat so I can make my announcement.” Zeno said, gesturing for Illumi to go back to the kitchen bar.

“Yes, Jisan.” Illumi complied, walking away with Hisoka in tow.

“Now, is everybody present?” Zeno asked scanning the room, after Illumi moved Killua could see Kalluto’s happy face that he was trying to hide and keep to himself at the latest revelation.

The sliding door opened once again, and Pakunoda walked in, dressed up as usual sitting primly next to Machi, and crossing her legs.

“Everyone is here.” Shalnark announced.

“Good,” Zeno started standing in the doorframe, slightly hunched, arms crossed behind his back. “You lot know that your mother is leaving tomorrow morning with her fiancé to return home. Now, I will accompany them, because frankly I am tired of all your disorderliness and noise.” And Killua heard Nobunaga’s scoff of approval, “And I missed my chess set and recliner very much too, but that goes without saying.”

“Great, then we can leave—“ Killua said, getting ready to get up.

“Not so fast young man,” Zeno stopped him in his tracks, “Since your mother is newly engaged, she needs some alone time with her fiancé, which means, everyone who is still her is _uninvited_ back to the main house,” Zeno chuckled, “Oh, I’ve waited so long to say this.” Killua rolled his eyes at his grandfather’s silliness, hand clammy now but still held tight by Gon.

“Now, you are to stay here for a while until I say otherwise.”

_And This nightmare will never end._

“Since you are going to be here without adult supervision, some strict rules are to be implemented and abided by, starting with curfew…”

“Why do we have to stay here?!” Killua argued.

“Yes, I agree with the twerp.” Phinx backed him up, nodding his way.

“I’ll get to that in a second.” Zeno said sternly, cutting off the rest of the arguments before they were presented. “For curfew, for you four no leaving the house after nine, and no leaving the backyard after ten— I don’t want to hear it Killu. For the adults no staying out past midnight.” Zeno turned his attention to single Chrollo out, “Now, since you’ve stayed behind with your team, I’m inclined to believe that you are on some sort of a mission, and I won’t tell you how to run your business, but the curfew includes all of my grandkids and their plus ones, so it’s up to you if you want to stay in the townhouse next door or leave. So, what is it going to be?”

Chrollo smiled charmingly at Zeno, “We will stay, we either move together or not at all.”

“Good, in that case the curfew includes every single one of you,” Zeno turned his attention to the rest of the room, “Now to answer your burning question, since we are in an uncharted territory, what does that mean?”

“We are in an all hands on deck situation, so we need every capable and contributing member in one easily accessible location,” The Zoldycks chanted together, some more over it than others.

“Very good. I also talked to your aunt this morning,” Zeno said addressing Gon, “She thinks you should stay with Killu for support, naturally, I agreed with her, however, she insisted that you make your own bed and help around the house, even though I told her time and time again, we have very competent help around the place, and she will be dropping by sometime tonight to bring you a casserole” Zeno said, as Gon nodded his approval, as if he didn’t make his bed that morning, “Which means Killu, you will make your own bed too—“

“But grandpa!”

“It’s only fair,” Zeno cut him off quickly, unwilling to back down on his judgment of the situation, “Since there is a number of people around both houses, I don’t want either place to turn into an antsville, so no more than ten people in any common area, and no more than five in the kitchen,” Zeno added “Kalluto, you are free to choose in which house you stay, and report it to the leader,” Zeno said reaching for a box that was conveniently standing on the decorative table next to the door, “Now, I asked that young man to hold a vote to know who is most qualified to lead this house, and you all voted I presume,” Zeno said addressing his grandchildren and their plus ones.

“That’s no fair! Hisoka told me to vote for the uncoolest person in the room so we could rub it in his face later!” Killua argued.

“And he told me to vote for the one I fear the most to eliminate him in a super-secret mission!” Milluki backed him up.

“I frankly don’t give a single rat’s behind if you voted for most eligible bachelor of the year, I have the votes right here and that’s all I care about right now, so can it, both of you.” Zeno said, reaching in the box and scanning the votes quickly, “Now, who is this young man named Leorio?” Zeno asked scanning the room once again.

“Is that the best you could do? Really?” Illumi turned annoyed to face a stunned Hisoka, “On the bright side…” Hisoka started to find an excuse, “At least Killua doesn’t think you’re the uncoolest, darling.”

“Hey!” Leorio stood up pointing an accusive finger at Killua and Milluki.

“Sorry.” They both replied, “I just don’t get you, man. Who would hang out with Killua?” Milluki added, and Leorio stood indignant, “I am Leorio, Mr. Zoldyck.” Leorio turned to Zeno.

Zeno chuckled cheerfully at him, “Oh, that’s great, No one has called me Mr. Zoldyck since my son inherited the business,” Zeno said, smiling appreciatively at Leorio, “But enough reminiscing.” Zeno turned serious once again, “Since you are responsible for this house, I’ll let you know right now, there is no excuse for breaking curfew, no emergency midnight snacks, and no ‘I’m feeling bad and need some fresh air’, you’ll learn they would use any excuse to try and bamboozle you.” Zeno said turning to Killua.

“Yes, sir!” Leorio said, standing tall, with a military salute and a stomp of his foot.

“I like your enthusiasm,” Zeno said, “Other than the curfew, no horsing around in a closet you two, and no backseat bingo.” Zeno turned to Killua and Gon, who was rubbing his head, with a wide uncomfortable grin, “There will also be no roughhousing, no ruckus, no shenanigans, or tomfoolery of any kind. And no making the girls cry.” Zeno added sternly, “And no making the boys cry, either.” Zeno added with a mischievous tone and a whimsical grin, “That’s right, I heard and saw more men cry in here, than I have in a veterans’ convention.” Zeno finished with a sarcastic chuckle, “Now, to not be a party pooper, there are many things to do around here, the girls can cook— hey, don’t roll your eyes at me young lady…” Zeno addressed Machi, “I wasn’t finished yet. And the guys can wash the dishes.” To which he received a unanimous groan.

“Now, you can also take a page out of Dreamboat’s book over there, and actually read a book,” Zeno pointed to Chrollo’s book that was resting next to him, “There are also many board games around this house, I know that for a fact, since I ordered the butlers to buy them for the kids back in the day.” Zeno said, to everyone’s annoyed expression. “I don’t want to be bothered by unimportant crap, so don’t make this young man report to me every five minutes because of your insolent behaviors.” Zeno said addressing the room with a cheshire smile, “Oh, and I don’t want to scare you, but there is a snitch here, and I’ll know if anyone is being disobedient.”

“Who do you think is the snitch?” Gon whispered in his ear his vocal vibrations and breath tickling his skin, “There is no snitch, he just wants to turn us against each other.” Killua explained, whispering back, “And obviously it’s Illumi.” He added for good measure.

“…Do I make myself clear?” Killua heard Zeno end his lecture, missing the last part.

“Yes, Jisan.” Everyone chanted unanimously.

“Good.” Zeno said taking a last threatening scan of the room, “Later on, shorties.” Zeno added, emphasizing some syllables more than necessary in a desperate attempt to blend in with the room.

Everyone fell silent for a few seconds at that.

“Later on, Jisan.” they finally replied unanimously, once again.

Zeno turned to Killua one last time before leaving, “Oh and before I forget, no playing your sad or loud tunes loudly, if I can hear it in the hallway, it’s too loud.” He chastised Killua, reminding him of a rule that only applied to him back home. “And you…” He turned to Gon, “I’m glad you two finally got together, if you keep going at this rate I’ll see my son once again before I meet my grandchildren.” He said, surprisingly stern before leaving the room.

“…19, 20, 21…” Leorio was counting the number of people in the common area, “Okay this is no good, some of you have to move someplace else.” He announced to be ignored by everyone moving and chattering.

“Jisan said the rules are in effect starting tomorrow when mama leaves.” Milluki replied, munching on his sandwich.

“Oh, right.” Leorio realized, “Hey, why do you think I’m scary? I think if we got to know each other better I could definitely change your mind about me.”

“Really? You think so?” Milluki wondered with a skeptical frown.

“Sure! Killua used to be afraid of me too, but then he found out how fun I am…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how these weird headcanons I'm making are turning into plot, but alas, who am I if not a dancing monkey whose only purpose is to appease the crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of sleep deprivation an midterms anxiety, so I don't know.


End file.
